jamlegendfandomcom-20200213-history
JamLegend
JamLegend is a free online music game that is published by Foobrew and created by Andrew Lee, Arjun Lall, and Ryan Wilson. A monthty membership was introduced for additional benefits. The game simulates the thrill of rocking out for a sold out crowd while enabling features never before available in any other music video game. The mainframe of the game is programmed using two progamming languages which are Java and Flex. The front end pages you view are displayed using Adobe Flash Player. The minimal requirements are having the latest version of Adobe Flash Player installed which can be downloaded at the [http://get.adobe.com/flashplayer/ Adobe Website]. History The company launched it's website on August 26, 2008 when JamLegend and began a private beta. The link to opt into the private beta: http://www.jamlegend.com/register/AEF was sent via email, to many. Several months after, JamLegend became an open-public beta on December 4, 2008 and a Official Trailer was made shortly after. The site is consistently being updated with new songs, artists and new features. You can now play without signing up or logging in but several features are disabled. Gameplay You can play using two methods but it's your preference to which one you use. The first method is by using your keyboard. You can either tilt it to simulate playing an actual guitar or keep it flat to the surface as shown in the pictures on your right. The second method is to hook up your plastic guitar. You can learn how to set up your plastic guitar from this tutorial: Playing with Guitar Controllers. Options The options page allows you to configure which keys you will be pressing to play and strum notes. There are two tabs: one is for if you play right handed and the other, left handed. The default configuration is optimized for use the use on a keyboard while you can also set three other configurations. Your changes will take effect once you've pressed Save or you can reset them by pressing the Restore Defaults button. If three note cords do not work well with your system, you can disable them. Songs There are a total of 162 Songs and 60 Artists as of May 16, 2009. You can view all the full list of songs and artists at the Song and Artist List. Editing Notes Notes, are placed horizontally across the screen while scrolling down a vertical Track on the screen; others like to call it an extended guitar neck. The notes on the track are placed according to the rhythm of the song and must be hit correctly in order to increase your multiplier and score. As soon as the note passes under the bar at the bottom of the screen, you must tap or tap and strum the corresponding key. Some notes are longer than others and need to be held down to gain extra points but you can let go of the strum key. If you take of your hands of the keys on a long note, you will not gain the rest of the points. Notes with white sparkles are called Hammer-Ons and Pull-Offs which is a special techniques used in Guitar, Legato style. When you play these notes, you do not need to strum them if you you have successfully hit a regular note before it. Hitting notes in a row, one after the other without incorrectly hitting the note is called a streak. Playing a note will add the default amount of points to your score. As you keep playing the correct notes one after the other, you multiplier will increase from x1 up to x4. This will multiply the number of points added to your score when you hit a note. As soon as you hit an incorrect note, the multiplier returns to x1. The Jam Meter is shaped like a half moon and is located at the bottom left hand corner of the track. It is a half of a circle and has three divisions: red, green and yellow. When starting the song, it's state is yellow, the meter can either tilt right towards to green or left towards red, depending on the notes hit or missed. It will also tilt to the left towards red if you tap or tap and strum when there is no note to be played. When the meter is in the red zone, the track will flash red: meaning that you will fail the song if you do not continue to hit the correct notes correctly. Points and Achievemnts When you invite a friend to create an account at JamLegend though your referral link, you be come the head of the band called the Band Manager and they become your band members called Managed Talent. The Band Manager earns a small percentage of what their Band Members earn and 500 bonus Xp once they reach level 2. If did not get invited though a referral link, you cannot have a Band Manger or become Managed Talent. Every time you play a song, you earn ladder points which gives a general idea of your skill level. If you are consistent of doing well in a song, it will increase but if you are doing worse than usual, it will decrease. You earn Ladder Points simply by playing song. You will often see a goal score set for you when you play a song, if you beat your goal you will earn more ladder points. If you don't, you will lose some. You start off at a level 1 ranking with 0 Experience Points or Xp as some call it. You gain them after a song depending on your song score. A glowing colorful circle with a question mark is placed randomly along the track of a song. You hit these like regular notes but they will give you x2 to x5 the number Experience Points or Xp instead. Achievements are a mark of accomplishment after you have completed a specific task or reached a certain goal and there are currently 48 to unlock. This includes but limited to song, social and any other multiplayer related. Each achievement is worth a number of points called Groupies and there is a total of 1764. Duels After you have finished a song, you can challenge a friend or another 'JamLegend player by click on the duel button but you must be logged in to use this feature. This will let the other player see your score and be able to play the same song and difficulty to try and beat your score. There is a Showdowns None Account Type Alongside the free version of the game, you can also buy a monthly membership for additional benefits. You can upgrade you account to either Pro or Pro Plus by paying with . $1 is worth X JamCash, 8 $9.99 is worth 8,000 and $4.99 is worth 4,000. Included in the game: Some aspects are included game: As you can see, JamLegend has many strong advantages over the other well-known games but there are still many features yet to be implement that they may or may not have. Quick Tips * Notes with white sparkles on them do not need to be strummed. * Want to use different keys? Go to the options in the top right. * Having problems with 3 note chords on your keyboard? Just disable them in the options. Trivia * The company participated in the LaunchBox Digital 2008 summer cycle. * JamLegend Videos powered by Fliggo was released on Febuary 25, 2009. * On January 3, 2009, JamLegend reached 1 million plays. * On March 11, 2009, JamLegend reached 4 million plays. * Amazon Web Services are used for the sites data storage. * If you press the number 3 on your keyboard, it will play the Cowbell * On April 15, 2009, Canon Rock by Jerry C became the first song to reach 1 million plays. External Links